1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to motor vehicle attachments for the transportation of large objects and especially to such attachments adapted for carrying a wheelchair.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Various wheeled vehicle carrier attachments for motor vehicles have been suggested in the past. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,376, issued Feb. 10, 1976, to Ewing, shows a vehicle support for a wheelchair comprising a frame having opposed side members defining a space for receiving the large wheels of the wheelchair. A retainer support is positioned on the frame and engages a rearward extending member on the wheelchair to hold the wheelchair securely. However, no racks for carrying wheelchairs are known which enable one to easily support a collapsed wheelchair in carrying position without undue manual labor.